Chapter 14
Putting darkness into humans? And using it to make deals with the devils of darkness? Just before the battle with the crafty Leviathan, look who shows up. Synopsis Leviathan challenges you to a duel and Yuki came in to save the day. After the battle Leviathan fled and in came Hikari. Back with Leviathan, Yamatano Orochi makes an appearance... Dialogue Leviathan: "I respect you for your bravery in confronting me, but some might say you're being reckless. (Screen Shake) You: "Ugh..." Leviathan: "You shouldn't have treated me like how I was. I have contractors now. There's much to do, but you're no threat to me." You: "What did you do to them? Contractors of darkness?" Leviathan: "How can you stay in the dark? How do the devils of paradise stay in the dark for so long?" Leviathan: "It's all because you have light in you, Contractor." Leviathan: "I put darkness in these kids. They give darkness to their devil. They're no different from you." Leviathan: "Don't you like it?" You: "Liar! Humans can't hold darkness. If one does, he'll die instantly or be eaten by it." Leviathan: "Normally that's the case. But these people from S1 have been exposed to the darkness for a long time. There are always exceptions." You: "Did you think I'd buy any of that? What did you really do?" Leviathan: "Other than that... The sigil on your hand... it bothers me somehow. I should take you in to find out more. Yuki: "Not so fast!" You: "Yuki? How did you find me?" Yuki: "Is that important? Get ready." Leviathan: "You're that devil from before. I have no business with you, but if you get in my way, I won't go easy on you" (Battle initiated Leviathan - Guest Yuki - Requires win) Leviathan: "Hmmph, still not perfect. But I've got potential." You: "Thanks... You saved me." Yuki: "Don't get me wrong. I just thought it was the best way to regain your memory and for me to find the one." Miho: "Ugh..." Hitoshi: "Ahh..." Hikari: "What's going on here?" You: "Hikari..." Hikari: "Don't say my name. What happened to these kids?" You: "The devil that fled told me they're contractors of darkness, with darkness inside them instead of light." Yuki: "Darkness inside them?" Hikari: "Ha! And I'm supposed to believe that?" Yuki: "But they do seem to have darkness in them. We should give them light quickly." Hikari: "Don't you dare come any closer. I'll take these kids. If they need light, I'll give it to them." Hikari: "And you. Didn't you say you lost your memory? Who gave you the name You?" You: "That's... The name was on a handkerchief I had when I lost my memory. I needed a name... Why?" Hikari: "I don't think you need me to tell you that. And, like I said, don't wander around in S1. Don't ever forget that." Yuki: "She left. But more importantly, putting darkness in humans..." Yuki: "If devils of the abyss use that, places with light are no longer safe." You: "..." Leviathan: "Damn... Running away from the rookie again... I will never forget the humiliation." Yamatano Orochi: "Leviathan... Is everything working out as scheduled?" Leviathan: "Orochi, sir. There's nothing to worry about. I just need to straighten out a few things." Yamatano Orochi: "I... have waited so long." Yamatano Orochi: "If there's even the slightest delay to my plan, I will not be able to hold my wrath." Yamatano Orochi: "I hope we don't come to that." Leviathan: "Understood." Yamatano Orochi: "Good enough, then. And have you found the contractor that I mentioned earlier?" Leviathan: "A contractor?" Yamatano Orochi: "The damned contractor with a sigil like this. You didn't forget about it, did you?" (Sigil shines bright) Leviathan: "Oh, no. I did not. I'll find the contractor right away." Yamatano Orochi: "I hope you've changed you habit of forgetting one thing when there's a new order." Leviathan: "Yes, Orochi, sir." 'Scenario Clear' Next chapter Category:Story